Geschichte:Die Sage der unbequemen Wahrheiten/Missverständnisse
Étude lief eines wolkigen Herbstsamstagmorgens durch Noirdorf. Die Tatsache an sich war nicht schokierend, aber was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte war es. Er hörte ein paar merkwürdige Geräusche, welche aus einem Haus heraus kamen. "Was soll das sein? Eher Hilfe suchend oder... ähm, etwas anderes?" Im Endeffekt lief er sowieso auf das Haus zu, schlich sich leise an und versuchte, durch das Fenster zu gucken. Leider konnte er nichts interessantes sehen außer der Wand, die von der anderen Seite geschlagen wurde, sodass einige Bücher, die im Regal platziert waren, runterfielen. Dieses leicht mehrdeutige Gerräusch veranlasste ihn dazu, rauszufinden, was abging. Natürlich nur, weil er dachte, er könne jemandem helfen. Inzwischen, auf der anderen Seite vom Kontinent kam eine sehr verärgerte Gerda ins Waddle 8, während sie ihren Verfolger anschrie: "Ich bin nicht mal feucht geworden!" Sekunden später versuchte ihr Verfolger, der sich als Petro rausgestellt hatte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen und es zu erklären. "Ich kann es erklären!" "Natürlich, du hattest deinen Spaß! Das war einfach... nah!" Gerda kehrt Petro wieder den Rücken zu, während er ihr zuruft: "Kannst du es denn nicht verstehen?" "Es war nicht mein Fehler, dass es nicht so lief, wie du es erwartet hast!" Gerda, die sich einzig dafür umgedreht hatte, erwiederte: "Natürlich war es das! Wenn du es nur etws mehr versucht hättest! Und sie ging weiter. "Ach komm schon! Als ob es mein Fehler gewesen wäre!" Mitten im Satz betrat Waddle Halb den Raum, während Petro weitersprach: "Es war Waddle Halbs Fehler! Ich weiß genau, dass er niemanden mit seinen Fähigkeiten befriedigen kann!" "Hey!" fügte Waddle Halb hinzu, auch wenn ihn niemand beachtete. Petros letzter Versuch die Situation zu retten war ein riskanter Satz: "Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so machen kann, wie du es magst!" "Das weiß ich genau!!" brüllte Gerda. Petro fuhr brüllend fort, während Gerda fast schon den Raum gewechselt hatte: "Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass ich so ein schlechter Klempner bin und es ist auch nicht mein Fehler das Waddle Halb immer versagt! Komm schon, es ist wirklich nicht mein Fehler, wenn die verdammte Dusche nicht funktioniert!" In einem anderen Teil von Traumland war Kirby gerade auf dem Weg zu jemanden, der nicht zu seiner normalen Gesellschaft gehörte. Nun, aus irgendeinem Grund sollte sich das Drama wiederholen, denn Kirby war bereits betrunken, warum auch immer (nicht zu vergessen die Tatsache, dass er nicht zur Arbeit ging). Der Kamerad sagte: "Junge, wir müssen reden." "Ach komm schon, nicht diese Scheiße schon wieder, gib mir einfach was ich will!" erwiederte Kirby. "JUNGE! HALT DIE FRESSE UND HÖR ZU!" schrie ihn der Kamerad an und versuchte, ihm Unterricht zu geben. "Wenn du 'n paar hübsche Mädels siehst, weißt du was du zu tun hast?" "Klar", antwortete Kirby, "sie kontaktieren." "Sehr gut," antwortete sein Kamerad, "und warum willst du sie kontaktieren?" "Äh..." Kirby dachte nach, während er mehr Alkohol trank, "Kuchen für sie backen!" "DU NOOB!", schrie sein Kamerad. "Weißt du, Junge, du musst sie dazu kriegen..." "Was geht ab, Leute? Seid... moment mal!" Eine andere Person ist aufgetaucht und hat festgestellt, was passieren wird, wenn er Kirby nicht schnell von seinem Haus wegbringt. "Warum nicht woanders hingehen? Ich kenn einen netten Ort!" "Klar! Kommst du mit, Galacta?" fragte Kirby Galacta, dessen Satz von Keebys Frage unterbrochen wurde (Keeby ist die andere Person, die aufgetaucht ist). "DU MUSST MIR ANTWORTEN! HAST DU VERSTANDEN, WARUM DU SIE KRIEGEN MUSST??" schrie Galacta, denn er wollte, dass Kirby es verstand, welcher antwortete: "Ja! Verstanden.", nur damit Galacta das Maul hielt. Auf der anderen Seite des Hauses fand Étude einige interessante Sachen, nicht im Haus, aber direkt daneben. "Was zur Hölle ist da... iieeh..." sagte er. Sich sicher, dass er wusste, was vor sich ging, versuchte er einen Blick zu erhaschen, nur um zu beweisen, dass die Sache, an die er dachte, nicht da drin passierte. Er kam näher ans Fenster konnte einen Blick ins Haus werfen. Er ah Fiona, ein bischen sparsam bekleidet, aber nicht zu unbekleidet um als 'nackt' zu gelten. "Okay, ich hab den Beweis." Als er die Stimme des anderen hörte fing er wieder an, aufmerksam zu werden. "You can sehen?" "Ja, das kann ich." antwortete er. "Come take a näheren look at it." Fiona bat ihn darum, näher an sie ran zu kommen, er bewegte sich rüber zu ihr und was Étude von ihm sehen konnte war unbekleidet, also hatte er eien leichte Ahnung, was gleich passieren würde. ""Waddle Halb, wirst du uns wieder ein paar von deinen exzellenten Resultaten geben? Wie zum Beispiel das explodierende Schloss oder Waddle 8?" sagte Lionel auf eine Art, die als normaler Satz wahrgenommen werden sollte, aber die meisten seiner Sätze waren purer Sarkasmus oder einfache "haut ab und lasst mich in Ruhe" Sätze. Halb bemerkte das nicht, so wie immer, und fragte Lionel: "Wovon sprichst du?" "Selbstverständlich von deiner genialen Arbeit, in all seinen Arten und der größten Freude, die sie verursacht." "Wat?" "Halb," fing er an, worauf dieser antwortete: "Ja?" "Kannst du bitte nach draußen gucken, da is ein Rohr, das leckt! Fast schon auseinandergebrochen! Schnell! Beeil dich!" Halb verließ den Raum sofort, das Rohr suchend und daraufhin Lionel zurufend: "Ich kann kein gebrochenes Rohr finden!" Während er das sagte konnte er die Tür hinter sich zugehen und schließen hören. Offensichtlich traurig erdachte er eine schlaue Taktik um Lionel reinzulegen und zu entwürdigen. "Oh mein Gott, was ist da... da... das ist unglaublich! Duzende von Mädels ziehen ihre Kleidung aus! Junge ist das hei..." Waddle Halb sagte es wirklich überzeugend und wir wundern uns wirklich, warum er so überzeugend sein kann, aber besser, wir denken nicht darüber nach. Immernoch versuchend, seinen Plan durchzuziehen und Kirby und Galacta weit von seinem Haus weg zu kriegen, erinnerte Keeby sich an die Schweinerei, die Kirby das letzte Mal hinterlassen hatte. Nun, Kirby nannte es danach moderne Kunst, Keeby war schlichtweg angeekelt. "Diesmal wird das nicht passieren!" dachte ich. Nachdem er sie zum Platz gebracht hatte, weit weg von seinem Haus, konnte er endlich zu den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens zurückkehren. Er musste immer noch Sachen für den Kühlschrank kaufen, seine Rechnungen bezahlen und... "LANGWEILIG!" schrie Kirby. "Was? Ich dachte du wolltest das mit dem auch machen!" antwortete Galacta. "So wie du es beschrieben hattest hat es sich einfach langweilig und nicht lohnenswert an." "Das ist nur weil du noch nicht getrunken hast." "Oh, das macht Sinn. Worauf wartest du? VERSUCH NICHT DIE FLASCHEN VOR MIR ZU VERSTECKEN DU BLÖDMANN UND GIB MIR EIN PAAR!" "Oh yeah, that fühlen so good..." stöhnte Fiona. "Du willst also mehr? Ich geb dir mehr!" sagte die andere Person. Étude konnte es nicht glauben und war sowohl verwirrt als auch wütend, dass der Vorhang seine Sicht versperrte. "Oh yeah!" Étude fühlte sich, als müsse er etwas tun, er konnte einfach nicht nur auf den Vorhang starren. "Warte, slow down!" "Ich bin in ein paar Minuten fertig!" "So lange?!" sagte Étude und bedeckte seinen Mund, als wolle er seine Worte zum verstummen bringen. Scheinbar haben die beiden im Haus das nicht bemerkt und fuhren einfach fort. Die männliche Stimme sagte: "Ich komme!" und Fiona fügte hinzu: "Be vorsichtig not to make such a mess!" Étude, auf der anderen Seite, dachte: "WAS ZUR HÖLLE HAB ICH GRADE GEHÖRT?!" Natürlicherweise geschehen Missverständnisse mal, "aber dieses Mal kann ich es einfach nicht falsch verstanden haben!" "Oh... yeah. I am so happy jetzt." sagte Fiona und die männliche Stimme antwortete: "Ja, es hat nicht in einer Sauerei geendet, aber jetzt hast du, was du von mir wolltest." "Yes I do Ivan... Thank you so much für it!" "Nichts zu danken. Ich bin immer für dich da." "But still, nobody sonst I kenne would help me on that air conditioning system! Okay, time to get angezogen again." Étude steht draußen, das Fenster anstarrend, mit einem unvorstellbaren Gesicht. "Verdammt sollen diese mehrdeutigen Wörter sein!" dachte er. Da Lionel Halbs schmutzigen Kommentaren nicht länger widerstehen konnte öffnete er die Tür, nur ein bisschen, um sicher zu gehen. Er wurde dabei ertappt, allerdings nicht von Halb, sondern von jemand anderem. "Heilige... er... hat... nicht... gelogen... das ist mal was." Lionel wurde von Waddle Halb erwischt, wie er auf ein ungezogenes Bild starrte, dass er für wahr hielt. "Das erregt also deine Aufmerksamkeit, Lionel?" Halb sprach ein bischen spöttisch über Lionel, welchem das sichtlich peinlich war. "Halb", fing Lionel an, "ich werde dich töten, wenn du das irgendwem erzählst. Und nicht einfach 'haha ich töte dich', ich werde dich mit Salzsäure füttern." "Aber nur wenn du mich fangen kannst bevor irgendjemand davon erfährt!" Waddle Halbs Satz fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Smiley am Ende von selbigem. "Jetzt rate, wie weit ich diese leere Flasche werfen kann!" sagte Kirby, während er ein bischen betrunken war. Er warf es den Hügel runter, zu dem Keeby sie führte. "Ich werde dich schlagen!" sagte Galacta daraufhin und warf seine Flasche etwas weiter als Kirby. "Ich zeig dir jetz meine wahre Wurfkraft!" "Du wirst nicht die vollen Flaschen werfen!" "Hab ich gesagt das ich sie mit dem Inhalt werfen will?" Kirby fing an, die Flasche auf Ex zu trinken. Gleich darauf warf er sie weit weg und hörte nur noch, wie jemand von der Flasche getroffen wurde. "Oh-oh! Das gibt Ärger. Aber ich weiß, wo wir hinkönnen!" Auf die streitenden Gerda und Petro zurennend wurde Halb noch nicht von Lionel gefangen, welcher seien Rache durchsetzen wollte. "Pass auf, wo du lang läufst!" rief Bimer ihnen zu, als sie seinen Schreibtisch passierten. Die Jagd ging quer durch Nebilla und das Waldmeistertal weiter, an Keebys Haus vorbei. Endlich, das Ende der Nacht. Keeby kam mit mit seinen Sachen zurück, schaute auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass es bereits nach 4 Uhr morgens war. "Endlich wieder zu Hause." sagte er erschöpft udn öffnete die Tür. "Endlich kann ich... was zum..." Er fand Galacta und Kirby ihm den Rücken zugedreht und ihre rechten Hände schnell hoch und runter bewegend. "Diese Scheiße versteh ich nicht! Wie kommt er überhaupt hier rein?!?" Kirby bemerkte Keeby und fragte freundlich: "Willste mitmachen?" "Nein ihr Wichser, ich hab keine Lust das jetzt zu machen." "Wichser? Was meinst du? Wir sind doch nur..." "Komm mir nicht mit dieser Scheiße, ich weiß genau, was ihr macht. Kirby zeigte Keeby einen großen Stein den er wusch, warum auch immer. "Als ob es so war... ernsthaft!" "Ja, es ist ein Stein!" Keeby schaut sich um und sah seine Wände sauber. "Okay, sieht so aus, als ob du mir die Wahrheit erzählst, obwohl ich es immernoch nicht glauben kann. Und jetzt verschwinde, ich will ins Bett." Während Kirby und Galacta gingen bereitete sich Keeby auf das Bett vor. "Okay, genug getan für heute. Ich bin immernoch erstaunt darüber, dass Kirby meinen Erwartungen nicht entsprochen hat." Keeby betrat sein Schlafzimmer. "Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen."